Whisper In The Wind
by VenixB
Summary: Summary: Naruto hates the raven haired Uchiha, or does he? He starts getting feelings that he can’t explain for his best friend/rival. There's only one way to find out if he really feels this way about him. Rated M just to be safe XP


_A.N: Umm hey people reading this! This is my first fanfic. So hopefully my writing skills don't suck that bad. -.-_

_I'm not good at summaries, but here ya go!_

_**Summary: **__Naruto hates the raven haired Uchiha, or does he? He starts getting feelings that he can't explain for his best friend/rival. Here's a little sneak-peak of the story…: do it, NOW!" I said greedily._

"_ok." Sasuke said with some worry in his voice. He positioned himself, and… read on to find out!_

_**Disclaimer: yes, I own Naruto, which is why I'm sitting here in my bedroom, fantasizing about all the yaoi that could be in this anime/manga…please.**_

_**Pairing: SasuxNaru, because Sasu-chan is always on top XP.**_

_**Warning!: descriptive Yaoi(well at least **_**I**_**think it's descriptive XP), if you don't like, then why the hell did you look it up?!(if you didn't intend to, then why the hell did you click on the story, with the summary that it has?!**_

_So, yeah, this is short, but it took me a while to write it, cause I was writing two other stories, and when I had an idea for one I would go to it and get carried away…anyway Naruto's POV, switches, but you'll know when. Ok, so yeah, hope you enjoy!_

_**Whisper in the **__Wind_

_Normal POV:_

"_Why the hell am I here?" A certain disobedient, habitual blonde asked him self as he stepped closer to a certain stern Uchiha's door. _

_Naru's POV:_

_HIS door, My raven, My eternal abyss, SASUKE, I didn't know why the hell I felt this way about HIM, my best friend… a guy, I wasn't supposed to feel this way about another guy… I wasn't…gay…right? What is this damn fox doing to me?!_

"_What do you want, Uzumaki? And why are you at my house?" Sasuke asked from his doorway, looking at me argue mentally with myself._

"_I don't know…" I admitted._

"_So you just mysteriously appeared at my door with no explanation as to why you are here?" Sasuke said with a confused yet hopeful look in his onyx eyes._

"_Yeah…I guess? Uh, you know what? I'll just leave and spare you the trouble of having to deal with me. Umm, bye." I told him kinda confused before awkwardly waving and started my way down the driveway before a pale hand caught mine and turned me around._

"_What is it, Sasuke?" I asked, even more confused than before._

"_Stay." He said with a calm face, completely masking his emotions, like always._

"_Why? I thought you just wanted to get rid of me a few minutes ago?"_

" You _were the one who suggested that you leave, moron." Sasuke said with a smug smirk on his face._

"_Well, you still let me leave, start leaving, whatever! I'm leaving!" I said turning around, and stomping down his driveway, before he appeared in front of me, his arms crossed in front of that perfectly abed chest._

'_hn, just imagine that body under mine, while I rammed mercilessly into him' I said, a smirk playing its way on my face._

'_damn, how the hell did I forget we were ninja's, and that he's faster than me? Damn idiot..' I cursed myself taking time to take in his appearance; He was currently wearing some black jeans with silver chains and a black and red short sleeve button up shirt, but he had only buttoned most of them, he had left the top three open, exposing some of his pale chest. His hair was in its usual spiky/straight do, and he had his long, tip-less wrist to elbow gloves on….Why did he look so hot all of a sudden?_

_When I finally came to notice we had moved from outside, we were in Sasuke's (well what I think was Sasuke's) room. It had white paint on all four walls, the walls had bloody red and black designs on them, the designs looked like little thorny vines, and the ceiling too. On the ceiling was the Uchiha crest, but the floor was Bloody red…those were the main colors of the room… weren't Sasuke's favorite colors blue, white. And black? Those were the colors he mainly wore… why the hell was I in his room? And when the _fuck _did we get here?_

"_Uhh, Sasuke?" I asked for his attention._

"_Yes?" He simply asked._

"_Why are we in your room?" I asked trying to figure out what he was planning to do._

"_Why? Are you uncomfortable or something?" He said with a hurt look._

"_We-" was all I got to say before his lips crushed mine, after a moment, they were so soft, like silk, almost._

_A moan was the only sound to escape my lips, this felt so good. Our tongues fought for dominance, but his finally won. He explored my mouth for a while, tasting me bit by bit. But I thought it was about time I found out how he tasted so I slipped my tongue through the opening he left while his tongue wandered, as soon as he felt my tongue in his mouth, his tongue retreated. He tasted just as good as he looked. Like a milk chocolate and something I couldn't quite describe, better than ramen. When my lungs gave up on me, and I started to need air, I broke the kiss._

"_Are you comfortable now?" Sasuke asked with his wicked little smirk. _

"_I never said I was uncomfortable." I said with a tease in my voice._

"_Are you displeased? I can do better you know." Sasuke said as he pushed me onto his king sized bed._

"_Oh really? Show me." I said as I started undoing the buttoned up buttons on his shirt. He stopped me though._

"_What's wrong?" I asked confused._

"_Dammit. It's Sakura. We'll do this another time…I guess…" Sasuke said with a disappointed look._

"_Ignore her!" I told him as I continued to unbutton his shirt, kissing him here and there, but he stopped me again._

"_I can't, she'll probably suspect I'm doing something wrong." Said Sasuke as he got up and started to redo his shirt. "Though I don't know what she's doing all the way over here…" Mumbled Sasuke before turning back to me. "Well you better get going…see you later." _

"_Uhh, yeah, see ya at school tomorrow." I said with a frown before I snuck out his window._

_Sasu-kun's point of view:_

"_What do you want, Haruno?" I asked, pissed at the fact that she interrupted me in the middle of what I was doing._

" _Just came to see if everything was all right. I heard some weird noises."_

" _Look, I don't need you coming over because you heard 'some weird noises', that you probably just imagined , and I thought you said you were over me?" I said in an annoyed tone._

" _I am over you, and just because I'm over you, doesn't mean that I can't worry if I hear someone or something moaning in your house." She said with a blush._

" _Yes it does, because if you hear something coming from my house, which is across town from yours, and come to investigate, which no other person would have done, that means that you aren't over me. And what the hell __**are**__ you doing by my house at 11:00 anyway?" I asked as I actually noticed that she was over here at this time._

" _I was at Hinata's house."_

_Her estate is four blocks away from mine!_

" _Look, why don't you just go back to where ever the hell you were and leave me be?" I said before closing my door and going to my room. _

_Damn her, interrupting me for, for, that?! Great! Uzumaki probably won't talk to me for a couple of days after tonight… even though he seemed like he wanted it…_

_Back to Naru-chan:_

"_What the hell did Sakura want?! Interrupting us like that… but I can't believe Sasuke just came on to me like that! I thought he just liked me as a friend and nothing more! …. Well my nights are going to be waay more interesting…" I said to myself as I headed to look for pervy sage to talk to him about this damn fox and its hormones. _

_*next day, at the academy.* _

" _Hey Neji. 'Sup?" _

" _Hello Naruto. I have something to tell you."_

"_Huh? Is it a _love_ confession?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at him._

" _Don't be ridiculous, it's something about last night."_

" _Yeah, I'm listening, what is it?" I asked, anxious to find out._

" _Well, last night, while I was at Gaara's house, which is almost three houses down from Uchiha's, I heard moans coming from his house…about five minutes later, I saw Haruno approach his house and they got into an argument because she was worried about the noises…and all of this happened at around 11:00" _

_Was I really __**that**__ loud?!_

" _Really? I was probably knocked out by then…" I said lying as best as I could, well I don't know why I have to keep this from Neji, since he and Gaara are together…_

" _Hello Neji, hello Naruto." A seductive voice greeted us both, from behind me._

_Damn, it's Sasuke!_

" _Uhh, hey Sasuke." I said trying to hide the impatience to get this day over with._

" _Hello Sasuke. Well, I'll see you two later, class is about to begin." Neji said before walking into the classroom._

" _Uhh, come on if you don't wanna be late for class." I said, once again trying to get this day over with so Sasuke and I could continue from where we left off last night._

" _Yes, I suppose you're right. Well come on then." Sasuke said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the classroom door. He let go of my hand as we walked into the class. _

" _Naruto…Sasuke? Why are you two late?…Wait!? Sasuke?! You're always on time…Explain yourself!" Iruka-sensai said in disbelief of Sasuke being late._

" _Well, you see, my brother, Itachi, stopped by and I had to help him with something." (A.N: what'd you guys do all alooone? XD, ehem, read along now) Sasuke said as he took his seat a few rows in front of mine._

" _I'm always late Iruka-sensai, don't fret." I said as I took my seat behind Sasuke._

" _Well on with class then…" Iruka said as he continued class._

_*end of the day*_

" _Well today was boring… how 'bout you, Shika? Your day?" I asked him as I sat down across from him._

" _A drag…" He said in his usual lazy tone of voice._

" _Hmm." Was my reply. _

'_I wonder where Sasuke is? Probably outside, alone. I'll go look for him since I have nothing better to do.' I said to myself as I got up and left Shikamaru with Bushy Brow( Rock Lee)._

" _Well it's about time." Sasuke said as he walked toward me from the tree he was standing under._

"_Sorry, but you didn't really make it any easier for me since you were so far from school." I said as I started walking toward him to close the distance between us faster._

" _Well you found me." Sasuke said before wrapping his right arm around my waist, his left behind my head, and pulling me into a heated kiss._

_A moan escaped as soon as our lips met. My tongue ran across his lips, asking for access into his mouth, of which he granted me. I was surprised when a moan of ecstasy escaped his lips as I wandered his mouth as I did last night. I guess he was as impatient as I was._

" _Ahn, I- I Think we should go somewhere more… private if you want to do this." Sasuke said as he broke from the kiss._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." I said as Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me to an old abandoned building not too far from where we were just standing actually._

'_There's a bed in here, a clean bed, what a coincidence…' I thought to myself as I looked around the place. In the inside it didn't look abandoned._

" _Well come on, Naruto, don't expect me to do all the work." Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him and tore away both our shirts. Exposing his pale chest, and Naruto's fairly toned one. this looked so delectable right now. He pushed us both onto the bed and kissed me again, this time he kissed down my neck, sucking and biting in some spots leaving hickeys. He trailed down my chest, sending shivers up my spine. He stopped at the waistband of my pants, though, looking up at me as if to make sure it was ok. _

" _Go ahead." I said urging him to go further. He skillfully unzipped my pants with his teeth and pulled my pants and boxers off at the same time, exposing me completely. He kissed my already aroused member, before crawling onto me. _

" _And how do you expect me to enjoy this if I'm the only one fully naked?" I asked as I flip our positions to undo his pants. I then pulled them off with his boxers, exposing him also…wow, he was also aroused and he looked so delicious like this, vulnerable, kissable, delectable. Laid out for my own. My own personal buffet. But I had no experience in this kind of pleasuring. I had never pleasured a boy before, so I just let him lead the way. _

" _Happy? Now we're both undressed, but do you have any experience in this?" Sasuke asked me as he flipped us once more and looked down at me letting his hair fall down on both sides of his face, making him look kinda girly, but still so damn sexy. _

" _Yes, I am happy and truthfully I don't have any experience in this, so go ahead, lead the way." I said as I let his mouth wander over my bare chest, to my growing erection. He kissed it in different areas for a while and then put his mouth fully over it, and started sucking, making me buck my hips into him(almost choking him) & moan in pleasure. I was already about to release, though we had just started. After a few minutes he released my member, making me look to find out why he stopped._

" _Do you want to try now, love?" Sasuke asked me as he slid up to look me in the eyes._

" _Do you want me to?" I asked, making sure it was ok that he knew it was my first time(with a guy) so if I messed up he wouldn't be mad._

" _Go ahead. Try, I might help you. If you need." He said with a smirk, before lying down next to me, waiting for me to get on top of him._

" _Don't get mad if I mess anything up, 'k?" I told him nervous because this was my first time pleasuring a guy._

_So I just did the same he did to me. First, we kissed. Then I trailed down his neck leaving hickeys on the way down. Finally I got to his member. I kissed his like he did mine, making him moan in response. I then put the whole thing in my mouth, and sucked. He thrust his hips to make me go faster, also pushing his member farther into my mouth. I obliged to going faster. I then stopped. I heard someone coming closer, about five minutes away. So I looked at Sasuke to see if he heard them too. He looked lost, so I guessed he was too distracted by my ministrations, that he didn't know why I had stopped._

" _Is there something wrong?" He asked me as he sat up._

" _Someone's coming." I said as I grabbed my clothes and considered how fast they, whoever they were, could get here._

" _Oh, so we should get dressed then? I guess I'll see you later…" Sasuke said as he finished getting dressed._

" _Yeah, bye." I said before giving him a chaste kiss and leaving through a nearby window. 'Great how the hell are we supposed to do this if we keep on getting interrupted and I don't even know what the hell I'm supposed to do!? And why the hell do I always leave through a goddamned window?!' I asked myself as I headed home. It seemed like I hadn't been here for ages, last night I stayed at pervy sage's house, talking to him about the damn fox and its hormones. He said it was just the fox having fun with my body. I don't know how, if I was in full control of my body. When I got home I said hi to Carlyle, my cat. And went into the kitchen to make some instant ramen. When the ramen was done I grabbed it and went into my room. I finished my ramen and put on my pj's. This was my natural routine for night. I turned the TV on to see if they were showing anything good. No luck. I turned it back off, called Carlyle( he usually sleeps on my bed with me) and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of Sasuke. In this twisted dream, we lived together, that way no one would interrupt us. We were shinobi, so I guess we had finished at the academy. I guess three years had passed since now 'cause we were both 19 in my dream and we are both 16 right now. And we would kiss, in public, and no one said anything about it. Neji had moved in with Gaara, three houses down from where I lived with Sasuke. One time in this dream, Sasuke said that I would be his little maid, that I had to call him 'master' and do everything he needed(wanted) me to do. He had me wear a maids dress that was black and orange( instead of black and white) that had lacy frills underneath, which you could see about an inch longer than the skirt(miniskirt XD). It had long sleeves, also with lacy frills. It came with a head band that had a little hat on it, the hat was tilted to the right side, and a orange silk chocker. It also came with black and orange laced thigh high socks, complete with black schoolgirl shoes. I looked like a girl. And Sasuke loved it(So do I! hee hee =^_^= ps. I'm the author, not Naru-chan). I woke up in the middle of me giving Sasuke a bj in a private booth during lunch at a fancy restaurant. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and turned on the shower. It was already three in the afternoon, but since there was no school today, I had nothing to do. I got my towel from my room, and hopped in the shower. I let the water soak in for a minute before washing my hair and body, rinsing, and getting out. I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist before going to my room to look for something to wear. When I got to my door I heard Carlyle purring. " is someone here?" I asked my self as I walked into my room. I rubbed my eyes to check if I was seeing things. There sitting on my bed, petting my white fur ball(Carlyle, duh XP), was none other than, you guessed it!(and if you didn't, you're slow) Sasuke. _

" _Uhh, how'd you get in?" I asked still not sure if I was sleeping or awake._

" _Window." he said, still petting Carlyle, before asking, " well? Are we going to finish yesterday or what?"_

" _Now?" I asked, now convinced I was awake._

" _No. tomorrow." he said sarcastically as Carlyle strode out of the room. " yes-" he was suddenly by my side. " now" he seductively whispered before hungrily kissing me._

" _mm." was my response. Sasuke backed us up to the bed and laid us on it._

" _wait." he said as he broke the kiss._

" _Why? I don't __**want **__to wait!" I whined._

" _let me at least get undressed." Sasuke said before starting to take his shirt off. He was going to slow for my liking so I pulled it off and unbuckled his belt to unzip and unbutton his pants. When that was done I pulled them off with his boxers in one swift movement, exposing Sasuke's hard-on. _

" _impatient now, are we?" he asked as I kissed hungrily down his neck._

" _shut up, __**you **__were the one who came to __**my **__house." I said as I stopped to let him take over._

" _That is true." he said as he threw my towel aside. He grinded against me, teasing me._

" _Ahh, S-Sasuke, don't tease me." I say as he grinds against me once more._

" _I need you! Take me!" I said in ecstasy._

" _Suck." he instructed as he held up two fingers._

" _forget about the preparation! I need you inside me! Do it, NOW!" I said greedily._

"_ok." Sasuke said with some worry in his voice. He positioned himself, and then rammed into me making me scream in both pleasure and pain. He stayed still for a while, giving me time to adjust to his length inside me._

" _Move dammit!" I yelled at him, he did, and my hands involuntarily tangled in his hair._

_He started a rhythm, in, out, in, out. It felt so good, it stung a little, but boy was the pain worth it. For some reason, after a while it started hurting, a lot._

"_Ah! S-Sasuke! It-It hurts!" I yelled in agony._

_He stopped in the middle of reentering me, and slowly pulled back out. I guess since I was basically a virgin for this kind of sex, and we skipped the preparation, it was gonna hurt a lot more than intended._

" _I-I told you that we should the preparation! But you wanted to skip that part! I-I'm sorry! We can stop if you want to, Naruto." Said Sasuke kinda freaking out._

" _n-no! I don't wanna stop dammit! Go in! hard! I deserve this pain!"(A.N.: for having the fox. duh XP) I yelled as Sasuke rammed into me again and again. The only sounds heard were the moans escaping our throats, screams of pleasure every time he hit my sweet spot, and the bed scratching against the wall by the force Sasuke was ramming into me. Sasuke wrapped one of his hands around my ignored arousal and pumped in time with the rhythm. We started kissing, fiercely and passionately. I felt my climax building up, and my walls get tight._

" _Ahn! N-Naruto, you're so tight!" Sasuke said as he pulled out and rammed back in._

" _faster! Go faster! I-I think I'm gonna- Sasuke!" I yelled before I came all over our chests. Sasuke wasn't far behind, he screamed my name before filling me with his liquids. He lay flat on me for a couple seconds before pulling out, and rolling next to me, panting. I, too, panting from my orgasm. We lay there for a while before Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I snuggled into him, and closed my eyes. 'These feelings that I have are not those of the fox, they're from me, and me only.' I convinced myself._

" _I love you, Sasu-kun."_

" _I love you too, Naru-chan." he said back. Not that far after, the darkness of sleep found us, and we welcomed it with open arms. Now that we were together, my life seemed way better, and was going to stay like that._

_A.N: yeah, so how'd I do?! This was my first fanfic. So I hope not too many people send bad reviews, or flames! Flaming is bad. Lol, yeah so there was some OOC in there, definitely with Sasu-kun. Oh! And sorry if it took too long to get to the actual lemon, but, I wasn't really that experienced at the beginning, but then I started reading more, and this is how it turned out! *gestures towards the story* If you want a second part, please let me know! If you want a second part, and have ideas for it, let me know! You can PM me or e-mail me princess_lexy___. So, yeah, the idea of the story came from… idk really I just read so many fanfictions that I was inspired to write this. Yeah, me and a few friends are gonna be writing a Pandora Hearts fanfic. Soon, hopefully that one will be better than this with the help of them! So, umm, yeah reviews will be great. I'll even give you cupcake…maybe =^_^= _


End file.
